Bye George!
* Alec Baldwin |season=Season 5 |season_no=5.07 |number=111 |released= * 22nd September 1998 * 1st December 1998 * 19th January 1999 * 7th September 1999 * 28th May 2000 * 12th January 2004 * 9th August 2009 |previous=Gordon and the Gremlin |next=Baa!}} Bye George! is the seventh episode of the fifth season. It aired during the third airing of Storytime with Thomas in the US. Plot George has been working with the little engines and is waiting for Percy to take him to a new workplace. George is insulting Skarloey and Rheneas when Percy arrives. When they leave, the two engines are pleased to see George go. George grumbles all the way to an old branch line, much to the annoyance of Percy. The branch line is to be turned into a new road. Percy is still fuming when he meets Thomas. Thomas and Percy agree to just ignore George's rude remarks. George is enjoying himself when Thomas races by. George calls to him, but Thomas ignores him twice. Thinking he was being ignored, George gets insulted. When he comes to a crossing, George deliberately tarmacs the rails, but he knows it is not properly finished. Thomas soon runs through on the same line; the signalman has forgotten to warn his driver about the tarmacked crossing because he had fallen asleep. Thomas derails and crashes through a barn. The next day, Percy explains to Gordon about what had happened but Gordon takes no notice. Later on, George is working in a station yard when Duck arrives with some trucks, but George is blocking the way. A truck is still on the main line, but the signalman has already set the points for Gordon. Before Gordon and the express can be alerted, Gordon rushes through and hits the truck, sending it flying through the air, and smashing to pieces when it hits the ground, much to Duck's horror. At the next station, Gordon is worried that the Fat Controller will be cross about what happened. He is cross, but not with Gordon; with George. As a punishment, the Fat Controller sends George to saw wood at the timber yard for a whole week so that he can learn himself some better manners. A few days later, Thomas and Percy arrive to see him and Thomas jokes that George will just be rude as before, George's expression says that he might not. Characters * Thomas * Gordon * Percy * Duck * Skarloey * George * Sir Topham Hatt * Rheneas (does not speak in US version) * Edward (cameo) * Butch (cameo) * Stephen Hatt (cameo) * Jem Cole (cameo) * Farmer Trotter (cameo) * Refreshment Lady (cameo) * The Butler (cameo) * The Mid Sodor Railway Manager (cameo) * Duke (portrait; cameo) Locations * Boulder Quarry * Wellsworth * Norramby Fishing Village * Tidmouth Sheds * The Windmill * Crosby * Crosby Yard * Hawin Lake * The Scrapyards (mentioned) Trivia * Duke's old shed can be seen in the background when Thomas and Percy talk to George at the mill. * The picture of Duke from Bulldog is seen in the signal box. * This episode marks George's last speaking role to date. * This episode most likely took place during the events of Rusty and the Boulder, as Boulder Quarry was seen in this episode. However, in the aforementioned episode, it was stated it was brand new and was also closed in a short amount of time. Furthermore, George is seen at the digging site, meaning he served his week-long punishment and was brought back to the quarry to help. * According to the 2006 website, George had his roller taken away for a while after this episode. *When Gordon says, "I'm the greatest! Just watch me fly by!", the footage is sped up. *A crawler tractor and the outer frame of the steel rig from the TUGS episode High Tide is visible at the shed area. Goofs * When Percy passes through the fishing village, his train gains a brake van. *As the narrator says "Thomas didn't hear," the face of the last truck is crooked. * When Thomas breaks through the barn, his wheels appear to have no movement at all. * In a long shot of George in the yard, the track which Gordon runs on dead ends. * Wires are sticking out of George when he blocks Duck's way and when he is yelling at Thomas. * When Gordon races through with the express, studio equipment is visible in the shot from Gordon's point of view. * In some shots of Gordon, he is not pulling any coaches. * Gordon has Duck's whistle sound when he whistles at the station. * In the Danish dub, the last line is said by George instead of the narrator. * Studio equipment is visible at the top of the screen just before Gordon runs into the truck. * When Percy comes to see Thomas after delivering George, in the shot of Thomas the model of a driver or fireman can be seen laying down in the background. * In a rare picture, Duck is wearing his sad face when he is at Tidmouth Sheds. Merchandise * Magazine Stories - Big Bad Roller Home Media Releases es:Adiós, George pl:Żegnaj Grzegorzu! Category:Season 5 episodes Category:Episodes